


No Man is an Island

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: One shot Emma Lee and David shenanigans.  Yes, I'm still here but life and stuff :)  Thank you for reading and enjoying and you're all awesome =)





	No Man is an Island

“Well…I have to admit, this is a new one, even for me.” Emy said and looked around her. She was sitting with her knees pulled up and resting her chin on them, on top of a lab table, in the middle of a disused lab in the basement. All around her on the floor were various chemicals, she had no clue what, it looked like some of them were eating through the floor. And there was no way to the door without trying to walk through the toxic puddle.

She heard a “huff” from behind her, felt the vibration through the back against hers, and was pretty sure that David’s eyes rolled so far back she imagined they hit the back of her own head. She had to smirk a little.

“So, David, if you were trapped on an island…” she started, only to get a growl in response. She tried not to laugh, she failed.

“Not. Helping.” were the only words she got in reply. “Sourpuss.” she mumbled and stuck out her tongue even though she knew he couldn’t see it.

She had come down to help David bring up some supplies that were stored in the old lab room. They had come in, flipped on the lights and started loading the cart when she noticed the cold case evidence room connected was unlocked and the door wide open. 

“Uh, brain guy, is that supposed to be like that?” she asked and pointed. “No, it’s not.” David said and pulled out his phone to call Brass.

Now his phone was half eaten in said toxic puddle, along with hers. He never got a chance to call because a man with a gun and two goons had come through the door. They wound up on the table while the guy with the gun kept them there, one of the goons had a brain and poured the chemicals all around them after the other one walked out with 3 evidence boxes. 

“You have a good evening now.” the gun guy said and quietly shut the door, locking it behind them. 

Again, it was a new one even for her.

She felt and heard a sigh. “At least there’s good ventilation. But we’re probably going to have headaches.” David finally said.

“Not all of it is eating the floor. Why can’t we just try for the door?” Emy said and frowned. David finally turned and looked at her like she was out of her mind. He then rolled his eyes (again) and took off his lab coat, tossing it on the floor.

Emy looked as it started to smoke and pretty much melt within a minute or so.

“How thick are the soles on your sneakers?” he asked and gave her a look.

“Got it.” she said and nodded in understanding.

After some more silence she looked at him and half smiled, “Guess we’re gonna miss the movie, huh?” He just stared at her. 

“I get that you have an odd, some may even say dark, sense of humor, it’s one of the things I love about you. But I don’t think you’ve thought this through.” he said, her brain stopped at him saying “one of the things I love about you” while he continued on, “It was the end of our shift. Everyone knows we had tickets to that movie and wanted to get out of here on time, if not a few minutes early. NO ONE knows we came down here so I wouldn’t have to come back and do it before shift tomorrow. They think we’re gone. No one knows we’re here and likely won’t miss us until shift starts tomorrow.”

She just stared at him for a moment and then said, “There’s things you love about me?” His jaw fell in reply and then he slapped his hand to his face. Partially out of not believing he’d let that slip out and partially because she still didn’t seem to get the situation they were in.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” she said and he groaned. “I really can’t decide if you’re a blessing or a curse in my life.” he said.

Emy stood up and stretched, looking around. “Depends on my mood.” she answered.

“David?” she said, looking up. “Yeah, Spooky?” he said and sighed again. “How will those chemicals react with water?” she asked.

“It depends. Hot water - usually not good. Cold water, on the other hand can dampen effects, no pun intended. Cold slows down molecules, lessening the reaction factor.” he said. He thought for a moment and then looked up at her. “Why the chemistry lesson?” he asked.

She grinned and reached in her pocket, pulling out a lighter. Then she looked up. He followed her gaze to the sprinter system in the ceiling.

He sighed again and gave her a pained look. “I hate getting wet.” he said. She just laughed and flicked the lighter, then held it to the sprinkler.

“You do know that will only set off that ONE sprinkler, right? This isn’t Die Hard.” David said and had to smirk at her.

Emy just grinned down at him and said, “Yippie ki yay, motherfucker.” 

There was a “pop” as the alcohol tube in the sprinkler burst and let the water free. Without any of the others being opened to disperse the pressure the water came out full force and knocked Emy off balance. She fell to her knees first and then slipped to the side, going over the edge of the table.

She barely got out “well shit” before she felt herself stop with a jerk before face planting onto the chemical covered floor. She was close enough the fumes were making her eyes water and without thinking about it she held her breath.

She was slowly pulled up to see that David had one hand around the rubber guarded edge of one side of the table and the other must have been what she felt wrapped into the back of her bib overalls she’d luckily worn that day as it was easier to hide your own candy in them to sneak into the theater.

He pulled her all the way up and stared at her with a soaking wet, ashen face, still not letting go. She slowly sat down and let him pull her close and hold her there. Both their hearts going a mile a minute.

After a few minutes he said, “I will never understand how such a wonderfully graceful dancer like you can be such a damn klutz any other time.” 

She choked out a laugh and just held onto him.

“Hey, we might still make it to the late showing.” she said and felt him shake his head, but she knew he was smiling, too.


End file.
